


Awakening

by 12ReiRei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12ReiRei/pseuds/12ReiRei
Summary: Love that is forbidden blooms and from the love comes a family. Soon though the happy is ripped apart and that is left is a young girl cursed from her parents love.She finds herself all alone when a fire breaks out and destroys her home and friends. She wanders aimlessly. Stumbling on a ragtag team of mercenaries. She travels with them finding out more about them and herself.Though now she wishes she never did. Some secrets are better left unsaid. Some finding left unfound.How is the young girl going to cope with knowing her mother is a demon queen, father an angel and older brother a fallen angel?Forbidden love indeed.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I know it has been quite some time since I have written ANYTHING. Brief explanation, went back to school, had a baby, graduated school and now that I feel like my life has calmed down some, I am happy to be getting back into writing!! Please let me know what everyone thinks of this, any criticism is welcomed. So I can to get better at writing.

The snow fell in soft white flakes down to the ground. Covering the already white earth. Making it seem as though that there is no color to the place, though if one were to look you could still see the green of the trees, the dark brown of the bark, the colors of the fallen leaves that still haven’t been washed away by winter showers.  
Though through all the white and slight color stood a figure. The figure had long flowing dark hair even darkish red eyes, pale skin, and to light of clothing for this type of weather. Soon though the figure was joined by another. Though this figure had tan skin, wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants, and short bright colored hair and bright green eyes. They both smiled to one another. Walking to one another at a slow pace. When together the pale figure is all but a head shorter than the tan figure.

“Samuru it has been a while since we’ve seen each other. Are you faring well?” The pale one asked softly.

“That it has Leiko, and I have been fine. How have you been faring?” Asked Samuru with a rough edge in voice. Leiko just smiled and said the same thing. Silence soon enveloped the two. Though neither could complain as they just stared at one another. The two soon started to walk toward a small clearing where they could sit on a fallen tree, talk and watch as few animals would pass by. 

Soon the sky started to grow a little darker as the hours would pass by. The two stood to walk back to where they meet up earlier that day.

“I had a great time Samuru I do hope we can meet up again and have it be longer then one day a month..” Leiko whispered softly with a sad undertone.

“Same here, but being a princess of the underworld must be hard, I’m just glad to finally meet up with you again.. Though if my father were to find out it would be bad not for just me, but you as well..” Samuru said with slight concern in his voice. Leiko nodded her head in understanding. Not too soon after a small opening started to form in mid-air. Both Leiko and Samuru stared at it. Leiko looked down and took Samuru’s hand and quickly looked back up at him. She smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear.  
When Leiko leaned back she smiled at his shocked face. Soon the shock wore off and turned into a full fledged smile. He picked Leiko up and spun her around.

“Are you sure?” He asked eyeing her. Leiko just smiled and nodded her head.

“Of course I’m sure Samuru. I would never lie about this.” Leiko said, but soon had to let go of his hands to go toward the human size dark portal.

“I love you Samuru, and who knows maybe, just maybe we can be together if you’re willing to leave your family behind as well..” Leiko said with a small smile on her face. Samuru also smiled.

“I would do anything for you Leiko and you as well my beloved baby.” Samuru said getting close to Leiko and softly placing his hand on her belly and rubbing it softly. “Meet me here in one week if you are sure about all of this. We can live here and be free of the hate of our families and live in peace, If only for a while..” Samuru whispered in Leiko’s ear.  
The pale girl smiled and nodded her head.

“In one week. See you then Samuru, my love.” Leiko gave a quick kiss to Samuru’s lips and disappeared into the portal with a small smile on her face. Soon Samuru turned to leave as well. A small smile adorning his face just like Leiko’s had.

“I’m going to be a father then huh.. I can’t wait. See you soon my beloved Leiko.” Samuru said as pure white wings lifted from his back as he set to the sky..


End file.
